Over the last number of years, there has been a resurgence in games, and in particular, games that can be played at home. In addition, people have recognized that it is important to maintain a certain minimum level of physical activity and they have devoted a significant portion of their leisure time to such physical activity. Parents continue to recognize that it is also important to provide children and teenagers with various activities to productively occupy their time.
In Canada and the northern United States, hockey is extremely popular, however, it does require considerable equipment and a large group of players to be played in a meaningful way. Furthermore, it is generally a winter activity and cannot be typically played at home. Hockey does develop motor skills, in particular it develops good hand and eye coordination, and is a very good form of physical exercise. Unfortunately, there is a wide variance in skill levels between the players of the same age as well as a divergence in skill levels with age. Furthermore, hockey is generally played by males or females and is not generally considered a co-op game.